Snow Kids vs. The Rykers (3)
It was a quarter-final match that took place on Genesis Stadium. Players The Snow Kids *Goalkeeper - Ahito *Defenders - Thran and Mei *Midfielders - Mark and Yuki *Strikers - Micro-Ice and D'Jok The Rykers *Goalkeeper - Kernor *Defenders - Shekmut *Strikers - Shalmel Shake Snow Kids 2:1 Rykers (Second Season) 0:1 The No. 4 Blue - Haired Ryker (No assist) 45 Min. 1:1 Yuki (D'Joke) 85 Min 2:1 D'Joke (Mei) 90 Min. Snowkids' squad: Ahito - Thran, Mei - Mark, Yuki - Micro Ice - D'Joke The Match Before the match, there were speculations about Rocket coming back for this game. As we later found out, to the shock of the crowd, he was missing; as well as Tia. They were replaced by Mark and Yuki, a formal goalkeeper. The Game starts by D'Joke jumping up on Shekhmut's knee, heading the ball to Micro Ice, who escapes the tackle, runs to the goal and, using the breath, shoots. The shot however is saved with no problem by Kernor. She throws it past Micro Ice's head to the striker of her team. In the next highlight, Micro intercepts the ball and does a high cross to Mark on the right wing. A moment later, Yuki passes the ball onto Thran, he plays to Mark, who does a nice heel flick to the girl. Suddenly, two Rykers are in front of her, one clips her leg, gets the ball and sends her spinning on the field. Luckily, no injury occurs. Shekhmut now runs on goal, jumps over the defence and shoots, but D'Joke is in the way and catches the ball in his feet and swirls in the air over the striker. He passes the ball high up the pitch into Yuki's path, who chests it and stops, not knowing what to do. As she hesitates, the blue - haired Ryker's girl (how much I would really like to know her name) wants to tackle her from behind, but the Snowkids girl rolls the ball onto her other foot in the last second, probably avoiding serious injury. She then passes the ball to Mark, who plays back to her. As she is gettinng ready to shoot, her opponent slides into her, but strangely enough, no foul is given. The Rykers then run up the pitch, and the blue - haired girl is one - on - one with Ahito. She fakes the shot, flicks the ball over him, and jumps forward to shoot in the open goal from the sixth yard.As she fires, Mei blocks the ball with her leg, but the Ryker tries the rebound with her heel. As the ball goes for goal, Ahito gently touches it with the tip of his fingers, but not enough to make it go in off the post, despite Thran and Mei trying to get in the way. That made it 1-0 for the Rykers before half time. The next part we see is in the second half, when Thran passes to Mei, who puts it past to Mark, and he flicks it onto the wing, where D'Joke awaits. He goes past one but is hold up by Shekhmut. As the Snowkids captain meets the end of the pitch, he makes the ball go out for a corner by hitting the Rykers player. The corner kick is taken by D'Joke. He hits a hard ball to the back of the penalty area. Yuki runs up to it and jumps. A Ryker tries to defend it, but falls down too fast. Yuki uses the breath the first time. She hits the ball up with her knee and heads it full force. The ball hits the ground and goes onto the roof of the goal before Kernor even notices. 1 - 1. In the last minute of the match, the Rykers have a shot, but Ahito saves it. Yuki has now two markers, but Mei is free. He kicks the ball to her. She chips the ball over the last defender and jumps over Kernor. She has an open way to the goal, but passes to D'Joke, who finishes the job and makes the score 2 - 1 for the Snowkids. MOTM D'Joke. He was playing well in offence and defence, guiding the team like a real captain. A goal and assist, what else would you want? Notes in a scale in which 1 means catastrophic and 10 means Phenomenal: Ahito - 5 : Played well, although on the goal for the Rykers he could've done better. Started the action that won the game for the Snowkids. Thran - 6 : Safe in defence, no special errors. Mei - 7 : Very good game of the defender of Aarch's team. Almost saved the goal that the Snowkids conceded. Created the winning goal. Mark - 6 : Good first half, slagged off a bit after the break. Yuki - 7 : Impressive game, especially for a formal goalkeeper. Found the breath in herself and scored the equaliser. Micro Ice - 6 : Same as Mark, good first half, but almost invisible after the break. D'Joke - 8 : I wrote earlier already about him. An almost perfect game from the redhead. Kernor - 3 : A weak game from the Rykers keeper. Late on both goals. Shekhmut - 5 : Average game from the Ryker. Nothing more than usual. Blue - Haired Girl (No.4 Ryker) - Main attacker, scored a goal, but did not help much in defence. Almost injured Yuki in the first half and could get sent off. Category:Quarter-Finals